


Of Peace and Other Idiosyncracies

by Foodmoon



Series: Oddball fics [37]
Category: Naruto
Genre: A/B/O, Do not share for profit, Dubious Consent on Both Sides, F/M, Go-betweens are basically neutral party matchmakers, Heats and Ruts, Kidnapping, M/M, Other, Peace but no agreement to build a village, Tajima and Butsuma like pissing each other off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foodmoon/pseuds/Foodmoon
Summary: In a society where the existence of alphas and omegas means that feuds have been started or ended over potential matches. Tajimafinallyfinds an appropriate match for his eldest son and heir. Too bad he just happens to be his worst enemy's second son. Kidnapping and peace ensue.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, TBD - Relationship
Series: Oddball fics [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/938265
Comments: 36
Kudos: 345





	1. Of Matchmaking and Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SectorDweller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SectorDweller/gifts).



> This AU uses the same basic premise of ABO biology as the Unexpected Expression series, but not the same timeline. Basic notes on it can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738514/chapters/51859366), with further elucidations scattered through the notes sections throughout the series. 
> 
> **Warning: If** Tobirama being around 15-16 for **this bothers you, don't read this fic.**  
>  He's definitely considered an adult and above the age of consent for _his society_ , but it is kind of on the line concerning modern mores. Also, he has not been a 'pure virgin' for some time now and he's been looking halfheartedly for a spouse for a while now.

Madara would like to note that his first heat ever is the epitome of misery, as are all those that follow. For the first one, his father dumps him in the heat/rut room, tosses something at him that bounces off his temple painfully, and slams the door, locking it from the outside with the admonition, “Don’t forget to drink water!”

The brief pain is enough of a shock to sober him enough to examine the item critically. It takes him a few minutes to figure out that it’s a fake dick. His lips curl in disgust. _He’ll never use this!_ Half an hour later, in a frenzy of want for _someone, anyone_ , he changes his mind.

Every heat for the next nine and a half years is basically a repeat of the first one, with an extra side of humiliation once he understands that _most_ omegas do not have frenzied sex cravings for the entirety of their heats, though it’s more common among the Uchiha for it to be the case. He envies his cousin Kurogane, who can simply carry on throughout his heat, barely affected by it other than a tendency to be more vicious in battle. _Madara_ would die within minutes if he stepped foot onto a battlefield during his heat. It is _patently_ unfair.

The only real change is that in the ninth year, Tajima finally caves to reality and decides to start searching outside of the clan for a compatible alpha for Madara. Taking samples of cloth that _reek_ of Madara’s heat to a civilian go-between, who allows alphas searching for a mate or just curiously passing by to smell the samples. And in turn, the go-between sending samples smelling of rut from those alphas who indicate particular interest for Madara to smell. It’s all very kosher, in that the omegas names are never given out unless the omega indicates a return interest and gives permission to share their information with the alpha in question. All it means to Madara is an endless trickle of smelling scraps of cloth drenched in the disgusting scents of alphas in rut.

There are a few that aren’t _terrible_ , but they do not pass Tajima’s investigations into their family, station and character. Then there is one that smells like sweet water, sweat and soothing calm that Madara particularly likes, but he doesn’t think on it beyond a day or two of passing thoughts on the matter. He has no expectation of _this_ one passing Tajima’s requirements for Madara’s spouse.

Madara is particularly annoyed with his next heat. He wants fresh air, not the scent-laden enclosure of the heat/rut room. When he resists being taken there, Izuna betrays him by helping their father hustle him into the room. They don’t even bother to give him his damned dildo, either. So he’s not really expecting much when the door opens abruptly a few hours later, while Madara is sweating and writhing and trying not to scream in sheer aggravation.

A child- no, a teenager is pushed into the room, clothes half off, with a chakra seal painted over his heart tenketsu, looking furious. Then the door is slammed and locked again. _What the-?_ Shock is enough to still him and allow him to focus for a few moments. Black eyes meet red. Then Madara rolls over on his back and covers his face with both hands.

“You have _got_ to be kidding me!”

“I assure you, if this is a joke, it is none of _my_ doing.” Tobirama bites out with precise, bitter venom.

~

Butsuma is just starting to wonder where his favorite son has gotten off to when one of his clansmen bursts in breathlessly, brandishing a note.

“Butsuma-sama! A Sarutobi runner brought this just now. It’s from the Uchiha!”

He bites back a curse, because communication from the enemy is _always_ a precursor to wasting too much time and energy countering plans that make his head hurt. Reluctantly, he opens it.

_Senju,_

_We have acquired your second son as a mate to my eldest. A wedding dowry is not required._  
_However, if you have interest in the degree of freedom he is to be allowed among us, my eldest has suggested that our clans make peace._  
_Personally, I think it’s a terrible idea, but I will admit that keeping a son-in-law as clever as Tobirama contained on a permanent basis is a bit of a regretful waste._

_~T. Uchiha_

Somehow, he is sure, this is _Hashirama’s_ fault. How _dare_ he sacrifice his brother for his naïve and idealistic dream? Curses tumble out of his mouth until he collects himself enough to snarl at the messenger, “Go fetch Hashirama!”

“Hai!” His clansman salutes and shunshins away, doubtless eager to get away from his temper.

The thing is, he _believes_ what’s written in the message. Tajima has _always_ been nastily blunt, even when lying would have gained him an advantage. _(Though Butsuma is man enough to admit he’s never been any better.)_ Unless Butsuma accepts the reluctant offer for peace between their clans, there’s _every_ chance that his favorite son will live his life in chains, a helpless fucktoy for the Uchiha heir.

~

Tobirama has never understood the fuss over heats and ruts. Sure, he feels a little loggy and more prone to arousal during his ruts, but it’s never been anything he couldn’t handle efficiently. Most of his ruts have been spent on the battlefield and the only difference is a need to be slightly more cautious of overexerting himself.

It’s mere curiosity that has him stopping at a go-between’s stall in the capital. He’s aware that no one in his clan is a good match for him, so it’s not like he hasn’t visited local go-betweens before when visiting cities. There’s been a few scents that have caught his interest, but none of them has ever contacted him afterwards. He has no reason to think this time will end any differently, even is if the smell of acrid smoke and sweet cinnamon mixes in a particularly enticing way.

At least, he doesn’t until a good month later, when a squad of the most dangerous nins the Uchiha have to offer pops out to surround him, their chakra obviously concealed by expensive seals. He manages to injure most of them before one of them gets in close enough and slaps a knockout seal on him. When he wakes, it’s to the feel of cool ink being painted on his skin, then the burn of his chakra being locked down out of his reach, depriving him of even his sensory skills.

“I know you’re awake.”

He opens his eyes and freezes as he finds Tajima Uchiha staring down at him, while a Uchiha woman tidies away ink and a fuuinjutsu brush.

“Hn. Your eyes are a prettier color than expected.”

_What!? No, really. What?_

Tajima chuckles at his expression. “I suppose you’ll do as a son-in-law.”

 _What._ Apparently he’s not being killed or tortured _(beyond the ache of ‘no chakra’)_ , but Tobirama is halfway convinced that he’s hallucinating or caught in a particularly creative genjutsu. Nothing makes any sense of this turn of conversation.

He’s not restrained but he doesn’t struggle as Tajima pulls him to his feet or as he pushes him along hallways and then shoves him into a room and promptly locks him in. The room has an occupant. A _naked_ occupant, who meets his eyes, then rolls over with a groan and facepalms with both hands. “You have _got_ to be kidding me!”

_Madara!?_

“I assure you, if this is a joke, it is none of _my_ doing.” Tobirama bites out, pinching himself in disbelief. This is either a terrifying genjutsu or reality and he can’t decide which option is worse.

It is a heat/rut room, he observes after a moment. There are layers upon layers upon layers of smoky scents mixed with spice. The result is somewhat similar as to if someone had dropped a bakery’s worth of desert spices in a bonfire…last month. And the month before and… He cocks his head as a fresher scent overlays the older ones. It smells…exactly the same as that one very delicious omega scent at the go-between’s place in the capital last month.

Suddenly everything makes _too much_ sense. No wonder Tajima had made that awkward attempt at complimenting his eyes.

“I didn’t realize that the Uchiha were desperate enough to partake in spouse-napping on your behalf.” He says, eyes sliding over the hard-muscled angles and the absolute bush of hair. As much as he hates to admit it, he understands now why he hasn’t been restrained physically. Even with Madara in the grip of heat, stripped of his weapons and chakra as he is, Tobirama is hardly a threat to _Madara_. If anything, he’ll be pliable to the omega’s wishes as the delicious heat scent goes to his head. _Unfortunate_. But given their fathers’ relationship of spiteful enemies, possibly the least harmful circumstance he can imagine in regards to his well-being among the Uchiha.

Madara groans and bangs his head against the floor, but doesn’t contradict his statement. Then he takes his hands away from his face and scowls at Tobirama. “You know what? They didn’t give me my toys and I’m _dying_ over here. Just get over here and fuck me before I expire.”

Tobirama flushes brightly. “If I’d known that it was so simple to kill you, I’d have switched places with Anija years ago.”

He flinches to find Madara suddenly standing in front of him.

“And you’d be dead.” Madara observes blandly. Then manhandles him over to the mat he’d been laying on a moment before and pushes him down. “I don’t know how father decided on you, but in a few minutes I won’t _care_.” His black eyes narrow suddenly. “You know, though, don’t you?”

“I _hardly_ suspected that the Uchiha would resort to using a civilian go-between in the _capital_ of all places.” Tobirama can’t quite keep the pout out of his voice.

Madara stares down at him, sharingan activating for some reason, then bellows a laugh. “I’ll give you the chance to take your clothes off now, so they don’t get ripped.”

Tobirama sighs irritably, but obediently strips off. He can already feel the sheer density of Madara’s heat scent triggering his rut. It’s _hard_ to argue with omegas when they’re in heat or he’s in rut, much less both. And that’s the ones he’s _not_ attracted to. Neither one of them is going to have a choice when Madara’s heat overwhelms him. In all, he’d prefer to _not_ have his only set of clothing ripped to shreds. Kami knows he’ll likely be stuck with Uchiha ones if they are.

“My father’s going to have a stroke once he finds out about this.”

“Then he’s probably having one right now, because knowing _my_ father he’s made it a point to flaunt it. If we’re lucky, he’ll finally listen to me and offer your clan a peace treaty.”

“ _You_ want peace?”

“What? Did you think I was friends with Hashirama because of his fashion sense?”

That’s so preposterous that he’s startled into a laugh. “What fashion sense?”

“Exactly. The real question is if _your_ father will listen to Hashirama if he _is_ offered peace.”

“No.” Tobirama says flatly, then feels a little guilty at the disappointment plain on Madara’s face. “But I’ve always been his favorite, so there’s a small possibility that he’ll agree. _If_ it’s offered in a manner that’s not too insulting. Please note the emphasis on ‘small’, though.”

Madara huffs. “Noted. Though-” He breaks off, face twisting. “S-Sorry, don’t think I can h-hold-”

 _Oh._ A split second later, he has a lap full of naked Uchiha and he’s so, so glad that he doesn’t have long hair, because Madara’s is even worse than Hashirama’s and it’s doing its level best to ensnare and smother him. Which is inconvenient and then some, because Madara is holding his wrists and pushing him down and he can’t push the spiky stuff aside. “H- Gyack! Hair!”

A growl of impatience is his only answer, but at least Madara flips his head and removes the threat of death via hair.

 _Okay, he can work with that_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tajima's not thrilled with the idea of peace, but he's 100% enjoying sticking it to Butsuma by way of having Butsuma's precious little genius under his control. Obviously if negotiations go awry it's not _his_ fault. Besides, stealing Butsuma's bloodline is even more satisfying than this little _'make him regret living by way of killing his sons off'_ shitshow they mutually started a decade or so back.
> 
> Butsuma, meanwhile, thinks peace is a terrible idea, blames Hashirama for the whole mess and prepares to have many, many headaches in the making of a peace agreement.
> 
> For the moment, Hashirama is happily ignorant of the entire mess.
> 
> Madara and Tobirama: "Might as well screw, since we're screwed whether we like it or not. Dammit, Tajima/Otou-san!"  
> Madara activates his sharingan because his vision has deteriorated a bit already and he wants to see Tobirama's expression clearly. Tobirama's pouty face becomes one of his favorite memories.
> 
> ~
> 
> So. Not that it really matters, since it really doesn’t affect the story, but:  
> Kawarama is dead, victim of the child hunting squads of the Uchiha. I don’t know the actual birth order, but here he was the youngest brother.  
> Madara’s younger twin fell to a shinobi of another clan early on, before Madara ever met Hashirama. And his next younger brother (older than Izuna) is also dead, victim of the child hunting squads of the Senju.
> 
> ~
> 
> Note: I don't know how long this will get, but my _intention_ is to keep it fairly short. Mostly because I have _way too many_ unfinished fics and I'm trying to finish some of them up. _(Shut up, Madara! Having carnivorous hair does not make you cute. No! Go away, go away, shoo!)_


	2. Of Fears and Interactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussions between various parties. Madara's heat ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a low key chapter. Not a lot happens.  
> I was gonna have more happen in the chapter, but the vote went to posting today rather than waiting for my exhaustion to go away and another scene to fully evolve.

_Murderous intent_. Well, it’s not _really_ what Hashirama was expecting when he was summoned by a frantic clan member. Then again, maybe the ‘frantic’ part should have clued him in.

“Otou-san?”

“Naïve idiot! Just _what_ were you thinking when you let it be known to the Uchiha that Tobirama is a match for _Madara Uchiha_!? Do you _really_ think that your useless dream is worth your brother’s life?”

Hashirama blinks. He has absolutely no clue why his father might be angry with him. Usually the man isn’t _quite_ so petty about his dream. “I didn’t, though? I would never do that, even if it’s true-which it probably isn’t?, because it might endanger Tobirama.”

“Oh, really?” Butsuma questions ominously. “Then explain _this_ to me.” He shoves a note into Hashirama’s face so forcefully that Hashirama leans back slightly in self-preservation before accepting the note.

He has to read it three times before the words make sense. Horror wells up in him. “They have Tobirama? Are we sure?”

“That prick wouldn’t bother to taunt me if he wasn’t absolutely sure.” His father’s voice is filled with bitter disgust and resignation.

“But they’re offering peace, so they’re not going to hurt him, right?” He doesn’t _think_ Madara would…but he really has no clue about Tajima. Or Izuna.

“Tch! Physically? I doubt it. But do you think being chained up like an animal for the rest of his life _wouldn’t_ hurt Tobirama? Unlike you, his finest weapon is his mind.”

Honestly, Hashirama might be hurt by that, if it weren’t perfectly true. Oh, he’s an extraordinary ninja. No one can deny that. Nor is he stupid, despite his father’s views on his intelligence. But Tobirama’s raw intellect is so strong that grown foes fall back under his sheer intensity. He’s been creating his own jutsus steadily since the age of nine and has invented many ingenious variations on old jutsus, which are their own boon to the clan and something Hashirama’s raw power cannot truly equal. Hashirama can fight and he can heal, but he doesn’t have the unmatchable gift of expanding and sharing knowledge with others so that they can improve themselves. It is Tobirama who observed and tested the differences between regular healing jutsus and Hashirama’s stronger versions and came up with a way to define the variance and teach it to the other healers in the clan, despite not being a healer himself. And that is just one instance of how he has benefitted the clan.

Oh, he’s aware that Tobirama is and always has been his father’s favorite and some would say he should be jealous of that, but he can’t. Tobirama works _hard_ for that favor and never with the intent to steal their father’s regard. Most of the time he prefers _Hashirama’s_ approval to their father’s, though none of them will ever admit to that.

Sadly, this is probably the first time he’s ever been truly jealous that Tobirama has accomplished something that he cannot. All his pleas for peace have fallen on deaf ears and yet his little brother is accomplishing it just by existing. How lowering.

Still. He is _immensely_ proud of Tobirama. If _extremely_ worried for him. His father and Tajima have ample reason to hate each other, and there’s every chance that this attempt at peace will go horribly wrong and Tobirama will be the one who suffers the consequences. If that happens… _It can’t. He won’t be able to bear it._

“So we are to have peace, then?” Nonetheless Hashirama can’t help the hope that rises in him at the thought. Peace, no matter at who’s behest or why…

Otou-san’s eyes narrow threateningly. “You still haven’t explained this.”

“Oh. Um. I…don’t know? Tobirama has been checking out go-betweens off and on, so maybe through that? That’s all I can think of.”

“So, you’re saying that _Tobirama_ planned this?” Suspicion is rife in Butsuma’s tone.

“No!” He yelps. “I’m just saying that maybe that’s how they got ahold of one of his rut samples! I don’t know!”

The narrowed gaze holds his for a moment longer. “Tch. I suppose they bribed the go-between.”

Hashirama has never been gladder that his father thinks he can’t lie, though he’s actually telling the truth. This time.

~

“Otou-san? Is this really necessary? I mean, Tobirama’s my worst enemy. What if he hurts nii-san?” Izuna is perilously close to whining and he knows it.

“With no chakra or weapons? I’ll be more surprised if Madara doesn’t break _him_. Try thinking of him as your time honored foe, instead. His time to be your foe has come to an end, and what more worthy mate for your brother than one who has proved your equal on the battlefield?”

Well, Izuna can hardly deny that logic. “But…”

He can’t really put it in words, but Tobirama is _smart_. And probably younger than him, given how the Senju tend to be stupidly large. That level of skill is nothing to be careless of.

Outo-san shrugs. “His was the only sample I’ve ever seen Madara have an overtly positive reaction to.”

“Oh.”

There’s a world of understanding in that one word. He’s seen Madara literally _gag_ in disgust over most of the samples presented to him in the past 8 months. The least offensive ones only warrant a mildly puzzled grimace. And most of those have been civilians. The sole ninja in the batch had a _nasty_ reputation for systematic torture of his sexual partners. Izuna may have taken great pleasure in eliminating the man as an option for _anyone_ on a very _permanent_ basis. Getting a grateful housekeeper out of the situation by way of bringing home the man’s latest victim had been just a nice bonus. _And look, Izuna has had the dubious ‘pleasure’ of taking a hiding place mid-mission that had resulted in being trapped above a whore enthusing to her friend on the prowess of her latest customer, whose description had sounded eerily like Tobirama Senju, so at least he’s pretty sure the man isn’t a sadistic asshole in bed._ That aside, if Tobirama is someone Madara can actually _want_ in his bed, then it’s clearly Izuna’s duty to make sure he _remains_ there.

Tajima looks satisfied with his reaction. “Hn.”

“I- He has strong bloodlines at least?” He tries tentatively.

His otou-san nods in approval of his sad attempt at a compliment. “And I plan to rub Butsuma’s face in it every chance I get.”

Izuna cheers up immediately. “So we’re making peace to piss off the Senju and make sure that Tobirama doesn’t plot against us?”

Smug practically rolls off of his father in waves. “Exactly.”

 _He can get behind this plan_.

~

Three days later, Madara is hungry enough to eat an entire cow on his own and too exhausted to move. Except, he really needs to, because he’s pretty sure if he doesn’t preemptively bite Tobirama to claim him, his father will take it out on Tobirama and…well, he’s not sure how bad that could get, but his father _does_ have a massive grudge against the Senju clan. “Come here and let me bite you.”

Tobirama turns his head slowly to look at him and levels an expression of _‘what the fuck?’_ on him.

“Look. You don’t have to bite me back. I’m pretty sure tou-san doesn’t expect that. But if I don’t bite claim you, he might decide that you’re not worth the trouble and kill you. Then Hashirama will cry and probably kill me, which I’d like to avoid.”

The Senju makes a complicated face, then nods slowly. With a show of strength that makes Madara feel old and decrepit for his lack of energy, Tobirama rolls over and pushes up onto his hands and knees and shuffles over to collapse on Madara’s chest with one hand repressing Madara’s hair so he can breathe while he waits for Madara to sink teeth into the meat of his shoulder around the scent gland. Madara is briefly impressed that he doesn’t try to insist on making it a secondary bond. Not that Madara would accept that, of course, but it’s impressive that Tobirama doesn’t even try for it. Though he’s not sure if that’s because Tobirama’s just that gutsy or because he’s too tired to consider the implications thereof. He thinks he’d prefer it to be the former, though.

Madara makes sure the bite is firm and steady, more because he wants the mark to be clear and unmarred by hesitation than for any other reason.

Tobirama hisses and mutters curses into his hair, but holds still until Madara releases him. Then he slides down a bit and bites the fuck out of Madara’s shoulder, startling him enough that it takes real effort to not attempt to jerk away in shock and pain. He rears back when he’s done and looks Madara in the eye. “Like hell I’m going to let you hold a one-way bond over me.”

 _Understandable._ Madara can’t really help the venom in his tone when he snarks back, “Yeah, well, a little warning next time?”

The- _His mate_ blinks down at him in bemusement. “You want me to do it again?”

He groans and thunks his head against the floor. “Do you always take things literally?”

“Quite often. Why?”

“Ugh. _No_ , I don’t want you to bite me again. I _do_ want you to warn me if you’re going to do something that’s likely to trigger lethal reflexes instead of surprising me.”

There is a long silence, then Tobirama rolls off of him. “No. Unless you’re intending to have no offspring, you need to get used to being startled.”

Madara gapes at him, then covers his eyes with one arm. “You are really…difficult. Has anyone ever told you that?”

“Only by fools who think their age should outweigh my orders.”

“Seriously?”

“Of course.”

He groans again. “The Senju are mad.”

“And the Uchiha give terrible compliments.”

“Compliments?”

“Your father attempted to compliment my eyes. I’ve witnessed better compliments given by four year olds.”

“Huh.” Madara contemplates that. “If he’s willing to go that far, maybe I didn’t need to bite you after all.”

_He’s willing to admit he somewhat deserves the fist to his ribs that gains him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Butsuma, Tajima, Hashirama and Izuna: _Tobirama’s not one to take captivity lightly. Please kami, let him stay calm and not do anything stupid. Because-_
> 
> Butsuma and Hashirama: _-we don’t want something horrible to happen to him._
> 
> Tajima and Izuna: _-it will complicate our plans and calming him down enough to cooperate will be an utter pain in the ass._
> 
> ~
> 
> Madara: _Why the hell are you rambling about what goes into the consistency of lube? How do you know how to make it anyways? You know what, I don’t want to know. Pay attention when we fuck, you mad scientist!_
> 
> Tobirama: _You derailed my train of thought! You know what happens when trains wreck? I’m going to make you scream_.
> 
> Madara: _Prove it!_
> 
> ~
> 
> Heats and ruts on average last 2-5 days, depending on the individual.
> 
> Madara’s heat avg. 3 days and is strong enough to pull Tobirama into the beginnings of rut within minutes, since they’re highly compatible. Tobirama’s rut usually lasts 4-5 days, but is mild enough that he can function fine throughout it, at least when Madara’s heat isn’t pulling him under a lot further than normal.
> 
> ~
> 
> Tobirama: (punches Madara. Doesn’t have enough energy to do any damage but uses his knuckles to make sure it _hurts._ ) _Couldn’t you have used your brain_ before _we gave each other irrevocable mate bonds_?
> 
> ~
> 
> No bribing of go-betweens was needed. Tajima just went the 'usual' route.
> 
> Hc that marriage candidates for the head family among the Uchiha have to be strong kunoichi or shinobi to even be considered.
> 
> Izuna's housekeeper is a male omega whose rather impressive scars from being tortured mean he gets a lot of interest from lower ranked clan members, even though he's a very ordinary civilian.


	3. Of Eye Bleach, Treaties and Salt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuna is traumatized, the first draft of the treaty is discussed, Izuna looks for salt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Besides civilian go-betweens, such as Tajima used for Madara, there are go-betweens specifically for shinobi and those of shinobi clans, almost always hailing from one of the more neutral clans themselves. While it’s not terribly uncommon for lower ranked ninjas to go through civilian go-betweens with a decent reputation _(those without a good reputation tend to go out of business in a hurry)_ , it is really rare for a clan to have their heir matched through a civilian go-between instead of a shinobi go-between. In addition, the Uchiha are a noble clan, so it is assumed that their high pride would disallow going through a civilian go-between, no matter how good their reputation. _(Thus Butsuma assuming that instead of going that very legal route, they had Tobirama stalked and bribed his sample out of the go-between.)_  
>  Most heirs and second in line heirs are not allowed to choose their own spouses. Matching through shinobi go-betweens, who are more than willing to take inter-clan politics into account, is the most common method. Though matches that concern treaties may be directly negotiated between Clan heads. In either case, compatibility checks are carried out, though only minimal compatibility is _required_ for political matches. _(Thus, Butsuma allowing Tobirama to choose his own mate is a sign of his respect for Tobirama’s judgement. Though if Tobirama had not found a mate within the next 3-4yrs, Butsuma would have arranged for a shinobi go-between or ordered Tobirama to consult with one.)_  
>  On another note, if someone’s rut or heat triggers a beta to express, they are considered pretty compatible and generally matched, though in reality this only guarantees basic compatibility, enough to avoid rampant birth defects. 
> 
> The heat/rut room has an adjoining bathroom. Besides a toilet and sink, it is equipped with a low-pressure shower and a shallow tub _(shallow to prevent accidental drownings)_. The heat/rut room itself is equipped with a cupboard that has mugs to drink out of and things like nuts and dried foods to snack on. These are restocked quite regularly. It is not the only such room for the clan, but the one used by the main family and some of their closest relatives. These are not a standard fixture in all clans, but most clans have at least _one_ such room, for emergencies if nothing else.

The door bursts open, only to be followed by a horrified screech.

Tobirama pries open his eyes to see Izuna standing there, with his hands clenched over his eyes, making noises like a dying…something. “What is wrong with you?”

“What is wrong with me!?” Izuna’s tone goes high pitched in obvious offense and disbelief. “Why do the pair of you have _nothing_ over your genitals!? My eyes are _never_ going to be able to _unsee_ this!”

_Right. He forgot that Uchihas love drama._

_No. Wait… He actually didn’t know that before being locked in a room with Madara._ But it still counts as forgetting, he supposes.

He sighs. “Then why are you walking around with your sharingan on? Isn’t that just _asking_ to have ridiculous memories forever?”

“My sharingan is _not on_!”

“If it bothers you that much, you can fetch our clothes from the corner.” Madara points out unsympathetically.

“Fetch-!? Do it yourself!” Izuna screeches, then turns and flounces away, leaving the door wide open.

After a long moment of silence, Madara offers, “I still can’t feel my toes.”

A whine slips out before he can stop it, which causes Madara to turn his head and stare at him wide-eyed. “Can we just continue to traumatize Uchiha until one of them fetches the clothes for us?”

Madara blinks, then grins. “Sure.”

So they just lay there. By his reckoning it only takes about 20 minutes before civilians are sent in with orders to dress them by force. And another ten before two luckless shinobi are sent in to haul them to face Tajima in his office. It isn’t even that hard to convince the servants to dress him in his Senju clothes instead of the Uchiha replacements they’d been sent in with. By far, it’s the most satisfying passive-aggressive thing he’s done all year, though it is a little disappointing that Izuna doesn’t send other Uchiha in to be traumatized first. Madara seems to share his amusement, if the slight smirk on his face is anything to go off of.

Well, he supposes it’s good to have _something_ in common with his mate. Beyond a long standing feud between their clans, that is.

~

Madara looks around the room, brows raising as he notes Izuna’s absence and Michiya’s presence. “Where’d Izuna get off to?”

“He ran away muttering about needing to cleanse his eyes and renew his innocence.” Michiya informs him with an inquisitive expression. “Otou-san said that if Izuna’s not going to sit in, then I need to.”

“Oh?”

“That is correct.” Tajima says a bit smugly. “The Senju have sent a draft of a peace treaty over. I want you all to look it over and tell me what you think.”

Michiya looks startled.

“You want _me_ to look it over?” Tobirama asks, taken aback.

“Of course. You’re a part of the family now, aren’t you?”

Tobirama blinks a few times, obviously caught off guard, and finally replies, “I’m a Senju, too.”

“Obviously. Which is why I wish to know if you believe your father’s terms are reasonable or not. After all, a treaty with grossly unequal terms for either party is unlikely to be kept.” Tajima says in a tone that is, well, _cajoling_ if one knows him at all. Madara doubts his father’s sanity for a few moments. This amount of _accommodation_ towards Tobirama is downright outrageous given the terms their clans are on, which in a word are _bad_.

“… Fine.” Tobirama finally concedes with open reluctance.

“It worked!?” Michiya blurts, echoing Madara’s reaction.

He gives Madara’s baby brother a _look_. “Regardless of my own opinion, I am tied to Madara permanently. And as custom states, since he is Clan heir and I am merely second in line heir to my clan, the Uchiha have a stronger claim on us. It is hardly in my interests for my clans to remain in open warfare with each other.”

Fortunately, their father manages to tuck his smug at Tobirama’s answer behind a poker face before Tobirama looks back in his direction. Unfortunately, Tobirama doesn’t look as if the poker face fools him at all. He makes a ‘give it here’ gesture.

Tajima nods and after a slight hesitation, Michiya picks up the stack of papers and slaps them into Tobirama’s lap. Tobirama starts reading, red eyes narrowed in concentration, and a comfortable silence falls over the room until he’s done. He looks up, lips slightly twisted with some negative emotion. “This is the best offer you’re going to get from him. Otou-san wrote this himself. If you reject it, the Council will get involved and you’ll lose many of these concessions. I suggest that if you need further terms, to include concessions that benefit the Senju, such as guaranteeing that the Uchiha will not attack on the road when winter rations are brought from Grass.”

Michiya looks puzzled. “Winter rations? Can’t the Senju grow enough with the Mokuton?”

“We could.” Tobirama admits. “But crops grown with the Mokuton tend to be a little…” He searches for an adequate word to use. “Weird.”

“Weird? As in it has weird faces growing on it? Or as in ‘too big’?”

“As in…” He obviously rummages through his memory to find an appropriate incident to explain. “When Hashirama was 11, he thought cherries grew on vines, so he grew a cherry vine. They _look_ like oversized black cherries, but they taste like yellow, smell like green tea and have the consistency of pudding.”

“How does something taste like yellow?” Madara asks curiously.

“It’s…” Tobirama pauses visibly, then finally says in a slightly baffled tone, “Hard to explain. It’s not _bad_ , just…uh…an acquired taste?”

“I see.” Otou-san says, amused. “So ‘normal’ rations are a luxury that the Senju would appreciate not needing to guard so closely in transit.”

Tobirama nods minutely and holds the papers out to Madara.

He accepts the papers, then grumbles when the text proves to be small enough that he’s forced to turn on his sharingan to read it. _Visual deterioration sucks_. To his surprise, the proposed contract is relatively thorough and not grossly unfair to either party. “These seem fair, why would your father offer these first?”

“He expects you to reject it. If you do, he’ll send the next version through the Council and let _them_ make your life difficult so that he can get someone else to do the paperwork.”

 _That’s…_ Actually quite reasonable, since that’s exactly what his father does, too.

“Hn. Michiya, you should read through as well.” He prods, knowing his cautious baby brother will forget that he’s supposed to be included in the decision process.

Michiya gets up to retrieve them, huffing as he skirts around Tobirama. He reads them with an intensity that he normally reserves for games of Go or Shogi that he particularly wants to win. _His baby brother is so cute!_ Finally, he looks up with a scowl. “Doesn’t this one mean he’s trying to get his hands on the sharingan? _‘all children will belong to the clan of the alpha of the pairing or whichever party has a higher rank within their clan.’_ ”

“No.” Tobirama shakes his head. “Read the first part again. The Senju have enough reason to hate the sharingan that he doesn’t want to deal with it being in the clan. It would complicate his life. That doesn’t mean that he doesn’t _want_ you to assume that’s what he’s after, though.”

“ _‘In the event that the sharingan or mokuton do not manifest in the offspring,’?_ I don’t see how that means he’s not trying to get his hands on it.”

Otou-san chuckles. “It’s a sneaky way of saying that anyone who manifests the sharingan belongs to the Uchiha _because_ anyone who manifests the mokuton belongs to the Senju. And if they have both, then the clans can argue themselves sick over the matter and the kid will end up choosing in the end. I can’t say I _like_ it. It’s vague enough that the elders of both clans will argue over it forever. But it’s fair enough. Madara and Tobirama’s children certainly have a high probability of inheriting one or both.”

“Then make it less vague! If their Council is anything like ours, the arguing will last for _years_ and give us all terrible headaches!” Michiya flings his hands wide in exasperation. “Can’t we do _that_ at least!?”

“I do not think my father would object to that, provided that it was worded clearly and unambiguous in its fairness.” Tobirama replies in a contemplative tone. “He would certainly think less of you if you do not provide _any_ changes.”

“Well, what about this one that lets Hashirama visit freely? Isn’t that too much?”

Tobirama gives him an honestly puzzled look and seems as if he can’t articulate why he thinks it perfectly reasonable.

“Hashirama wants peace more than anyone.” Madara supplies, taking the pressure off of his baffled mate. “And you can hardly expect the Senju to trust without proof that we are not mistreating Tobirama. That would be like us trusting Izuna was well treated if Izuna was in Tobirama’s situation.”

“Oh.” Michiya pouts for a moment. “So we should have someone who has free access to the Senju, in case of more matings, right? And who is this Touka woman who is supposed to have access if Hashirama isn’t available? Does she want peace, too?”

“Correct.” Madara agrees. “And I don’t know?”

“She’s my cousin.” Tobirama answers. “No, she doesn’t want peace, but she won’t go out of her way to break it, either. She’s partial enough to me that she’s probably who my father really wants to designate, but putting up with the results of a mokuton user in a permanent state of pout is…not ideal. And Hashirama _is_ strong enough to deal with it if someone unwisely attacks him.”

Michiya looks conflicted, but finally subsides with a disgruntled, “Hn.”

~

Natsuo looks up from kissing his girlfriend Kurohime when Izuna-sama stomps past, muttering about his eyes’ chastity, whatever _that_ means. “Izuna-sama?”

“Something happen, Izu-Izu?”

Izuna-sama turns sharply and points rudely at Kurohime. “See, _this_ is why I am _so glad_ that I can’t marry you. Don’t call me that!”

“Same to you, brat. What happened?”

“What happened? What _happened!?_ ” Izuna-sama’s voice goes high-pitched in outrage. “They bit each other and then! Just laid there! With their cocks out! Naked!”

“Who did you walk in on _this_ time, Izu-Izu?”

“Don’t call me that! And it’s none of your business!”

Natsuo blinks a few times, calculations running through his head idly. “Madara-sama found a mate?”

Izuna-sama makes a shrill sound, like a rabbit’s death cry. “Nii-san’s a jerk!”

Then he turns and stomps into the house, slamming every door in reach as he goes by the sound of it. There’s some crashes and bangs in the general vicinity of the kitchen, then the sound of slamming doors progresses in reverse direction until Izuna-sama sticks his head out to glare at Natsuo. “Where’s the salt? I need salt!”

“Ah. We’re out. I meant to buy some from-” Natsuo blinks as the door is slammed summarily again, cutting him off.

“I can loan you some, Izu-Izu.” Kurohime lifts her voice to offer.

“Fuck off, oni girl!” Izuna-sama shouts back through the door, and a couple seconds later the sound of slamming doors starts up again.

Kurohime giggles. “He’s so easy to rile.”

He shakes his head. “I wish you wouldn’t.”

She pats his waist consolingly. “He’d think I was an imposter if I didn’t. Besides, it gave him something to focus on other than seeing Madara’s dick. Which he _deserved_ barging into the heat room like he doubtlessly did. I wonder who Madara’s mate is, though. The man is ridiculously sensitive to rut smells.”

Natsuo wrinkles his nose. “I don’t want to know that.”

“Sorry.”

The front door slams open again and Kurohime yanks him back with a yelp, out of Izuna-sama’s thunderous path. They watch him stomp off to go bang on Akane obaa-san’s door, then look at each other.

“Do you _really_ think he’s going to throw salt at Madara-sama?”

“Knowing Izuna? Absolutely. Probably at his mate, too, whoever that proves to be. They’ll probably hear Madara’s roar on the other side of the compound.”

His mouth quirks in wry acknowledgement. _They likely will. Madara-sama has a battleground bellow, after all._ Madara had scared him into hysterics at least twice in the first few months of living here, though he’s gotten used to the sheer _volume_ by now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itama Senju- Currently around 13-14. The youngest of the three surviving Senju brothers. Like Tobirama, he’s an alpha.
> 
> Michiya Uchiha- The only surviving brother of Madara and Izuna, he’s the youngest of the three. A beta. He’s approximately six months younger than Tobirama. So 15ish. Cautious by nature, but with a tendency to blurt things and talk about things he shouldn’t. Physically affectionate with family. He specializes in stealth and often acts as an advance scout. While he doesn’t have the sheer ability and chakra pool(s) that make his older brothers excel as front liners, he’s quite effective in his niche. Likes board games and card games. When he gets serious, his board game strategies are on par with experienced strategists.  
> (No, Sector, Tobi’s age has _no impact_ on the Uchiha line of succession!) (Sector: I'm sleepy, _okaaay_? :P)
> 
> Ages: Itama 13-14, Michiya 15, Tobirama 15-16, Izuna 17, Hashirama 20-21, Madara 21
> 
> Kurohime Uchiha- Black hair, black eyes. Her father is a literalist and she’s ‘daddy’s princess’. An alpha. While a competent kunoichi, she has mostly seen low-combat missions. Her role as a specialist in iron working and making chakra conductive weapons means she’s far more valuable behind the lines than at the forefront of battle. Originally a candidate for Madara’s hand, until they both expressed and Madara promptly gagged at her rut scent. Then briefly a candidate for Izuna’s until he expressed as an alpha, which disqualified her. She dotes on her omega boyfriend Natsuo, who is Izuna’s housekeeper.
> 
> Natsuo- Izuna’s scarred, civilian housekeeper. He gets a lot of attention from the clan because of his scars, but he only returns the interest of one individual, his girlfriend Kurohime, a blacksmith/kunoichi. The slightly creepy amount of attention he gets, which is in no way pushy _(because no one wants to trigger bad memories)_ , has done wonders for restoring his ravaged self-confidence. Other than his scars, he’s a very ordinary civilian. Izuna may have giggled a lot when explaining why his clansfolk were constantly watching Natsuo, who is still baffled at having his scars ( _i.e. his toughness at having survived_ ) admired.
> 
> Akane obaa-san- One of the older Uchiha women. Bakes regularly, so keeps extra stocks of baking supplies on hand at all times. Izuna is determined to raid her salt stash.
> 
> Throwing salt at someone is like saying _“Begone evil”_ or suspecting them of being possessed by an evil spirit.
> 
> Hashirama- Still a beta, but has a long-standing engagement to his very distantly related omega cousin, Mito Uzumaki, which has been only waiting on finalization until he expresses. With Tobirama unavailable to provide heirs for the clan, arrangements will shortly be made to force his expression. Though if he expresses as an omega, a slightly lower-ranked alpha cousin will be swapped in to fulfill the engagement.  
> Until Hashirama produces a child, however, Itama is the current second in line heir. Butsuma is not particularly thrilled with his options for heirs now that his favorite is almost certainly out of the line of inheritance. He’s not going to disinherit either of them. Though if Hashirama was anything less than the powerhouse on and off the battlefield that he is, he probably would have found a way to disinherit him in favor of Tobirama _years_ ago.


	4. Of Fears, Salt and Diplomacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV order: Mito, Itama, Izuna, Tobirama and Rise Inuzuka.  
> Wherein a lot of people face things they really don't want to. OR Mito pouts, Itama has a panic attack, Izuna gets smacked, Tobirama and Madara get salted and Rise missteps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone’s heat doesn’t make a beta express when in close quarters, it is generally accepted that they are not compatible at all. The first assumption that tends to jump to mind is because the beta is _meant_ to express as the opposite secondary gender. So they spend the next candidate’s rut with them to see if that’s the issue. If that doesn’t work, they then get thrown at various individuals until they find someone who does force the expression, while hoping madly that the beta isn’t ‘not expressing’ due to inherent medical issues. That’s only with this particular method of ‘forcing’ secondary gender expression, however. There are a variety of other methods.  
> A variety of factors go into secondary gender expression or lack thereof.  
> As well, some can express as _either_ gender, some aren’t able to express under _any_ circumstances, while others can only express as _one_. Once secondary gender is expressed, however, it cannot be changed.
> 
> Kohaku _(means Amber)_ \- Canonically a clan affiliated with Konoha, but which had their own village on the border of the Land of Fire. Symbol yin/yang double tomoe. Abilities unknown.  
> Here, I'm making them basically Switzerland, i.e. determinedly neutral to clan conflicts, thus their go-between is one of the better thought of and more successful ninja go-betweens because of the large number of clans they can broker marriages between without risking insult just by existing. I think their services may be actually quite pricey, however, so that not just anyone/everyone casually decides to retain their services.

Mito blinks at her father, then reads the torn off scrap of note he hands her. She blinks again. “Hashirama is coming here to spend my heat with me? Has he finally expressed then?”

Otou-san shakes his head, expression pulled oddly between being vaguely amused and vaguely perturbed. “No. _Apparently_ , the Uchiha have appropriated Tobirama as a mate for their Clan heir. Butsuma speaks of a possible peace treaty in the works so that he can be assured of his son’s health.”

Her mouth drops open in shock for a moment before she gets ahold of herself. “My. I wonder how that happened? He must be furious. It’s terribly obvious that Tobirama is his favorite child.”

“Reading between the lines, Tobirama made the mistake of giving a rut sample to the go-between that the Uchiha happened to have given their heir’s heat sample to. And got ambushed and abducted when they proved to be a match. Although Butsuma claims stalking and bribery were involved. But I find that somewhat unlikely, given how bad relations are between the two clans.”

“I see. I guess that explains why Hashirama is coming. They can’t afford for him to not be expressed any longer.” She pouts. “I was hoping not to have to resort to this method. If he doesn’t express for me, who’s next in line, again?”

“Your third cousin, Ishi.”

“He’s okay…I guess. I _want_ Hashirama, though.”

Her father gives her a sympathetic look. “Don’t get your hopes up too far. One cannot force physical compatibility, after all.”

“I knoooow!” She whines irritably. _But dammit, that’s not going to keep her from getting her hopes up!_ Hashirama is the kindest man she’s ever met and she’s thought of him as hers for several years now. If she has to give him to Ishi, she’s going to be devastated.

~

Itama has a panic attack. He thinks it’s a perfectly reasonable response to being told that he is to _‘take Tobirama’s place as secondary heir’_. Otou-san, in the limited way he is capable of, _loves_ Tobirama and would _never_ disinherit him. Nor can the clan afford to disinherit Hashirama and potentially leave him free to marry out of the clan. Which _means_ that one of his two remaining brothers is either dead or too crippled to serve as heir anymore.

A curt slap brings him out of the sharp, stultifying fear in his head that has been drowning out the rest of his father’s words.

“With me now?”

He nods jerkily, not entirely certain that’s true.

“As I said, Tobirama has been taken by the Uchiha to mate with their heir. They have suggested a peace treaty and we have sent them a rough draft of such.”

“Uchiha’s heir’s mate?” He repeats, fighting the panicked haze teasing at the edge of his vision and restricting his breath.

“Yes. Were it _anyone_ else in that clan, I would be able to force them to give him back or simply risk taking him back. But every law and tradition states that a Clan heir and their mate cannot be claimed by another clan. Even our allies would not back us in that. So, unfortunately, you will take his place as Hashirama’s heir until such a time as Hashirama produces suitable offspring of his own.”

Itama would like to debate the ‘unfortunately’ part. However the Uchiha got the drop on Tobirama, at least he’s alive and likely to be treated halfway decently. In any _other_ circumstance, he’d just be _dead_. But Itama is not Hashirama, who fearlessly provokes their father when he loses his temper over what _should be_ , nor is he Tobirama, who always knows the right words to stop their father from completely losing control when provoked. He bites back ill thought words.

“Yes, Otou-san. I understand.” His voice trembles slightly, but he manages to hold his father’s gaze steadily until he nods sharply, satisfied that Itama does understand.

“Good. I will arrange to retain the Kohaku go-between on your behalf. Hashirama will be traveling to the Uzumaki in three months and will stay until he expresses, so he can help you learn your new duties until then.”

 _That_ is a horrifying thought. “Um. Otou-san? Wouldn’t it be more efficient to just find Tobi-nii’s notes and learn from them? Anija tends to get…distracted.”

Butsuma snorts. “Very well, if you can find Tobirama’s notes on the matter, you can learn from them. If not, you will get practice in refocusing your hopeless brother so he can teach you the basics.”

 _Well, that’s fair._ It’s certainly possible that Tobirama hasn’t bothered to keep notes on heir duties. Or that they got tossed in favor of storing notes for his latest project at some point. And Anija is certainly better than being left with no point of reference at all. At least Hashirama is extremely competent, despite frequent evidence to the contrary. Oddly, Anija is the one of them who is most like their father in many aspects. Itama figures it’s why they clash so often.

“Hai!”

~

Izuna yelps as Akane obaa-san’s rolling pin makes contact with his temple hard enough to give a civilian a major concussion and showering his right side in a dusting of loose flour. “Ouch! Obaa-san, not the hair!”

“Serves you right for picking up Taji-chan’s thieving habits, Izu-chan! Now put it back!”

“No!” He dodges a second blow. “I’ll buy you more salt! Thanks for loaning it to me, obaa-san.”

“I’m not _loaning_ it to you, thieving brat!”

“Fine! I’m stealing it!” He successfully slips around her and books it for the door, pausing there to call over his shoulder, “I’ll bring you back three times as much, so don’t be mad, obaa-san.”

“You’d better buy me the high-quality stuff, Izu-chan!”

He nods hastily. At least this way she won’t ambush him in his sleep and beat him black and blue. “I will, obaa-san!”

Pushing her door shut, he takes off in a rush. He’d wasted too much time arguing fruitlessly with Akane obaa-san and hunting down his brother and _honored ex-foe_ once they’re done with whatever otou-san wants from them will be a hassle he doesn’t want to bother with.

Bursting into his father’s office is probably not the best thing to do, but it’s not like it’s a Council meeting or war strategy meeting. Not with Tobirama there.

~

Considering the rapidly approaching footsteps, it’s not much of a surprise when the office door is suddenly flung open. Less expected is watching Izuna stride across the room and throw something- dry, white, not light enough to be flour as it bounces off of Madara’s skin and burrows into the riot of his hair to be lost in its depths- _salt_ , he concludes, at Madara. What he doesn’t see until too late to react, busy analyzing what it is that Izuna threw, is that Izuna pivots and throws a handful at _him_ too. He flinches his eyes shut a fraction of a second too late.

Tears weep past shut lids and down his cheeks, the sharp burn of salt making it impossible not to cry. It takes a moment to regather his equilibrium and grit out an extremely filthy profanity before demanding, “Is it an Uchiha habit to _blind_ mates from outside the clan?”

“No, it is not.” Tajima answers. “Please forgive my useless middle son. Izuna, get him some water for his eyes. And apologize!"

“I didn’t mean-! You were supposed to dodge! You always dodge! Even _Madara_ dodges!” Izuna sputters then rushes back out of the room by the sounds of it. A few moments later, he rushes back in and presses what feels like a cup into Tobirama’s hands. “Here. To rinse your eyes.”

Tobirama bites back a nasty response, forces his eyes open and slops some water into each. Water isn’t precisely the friendliest substance to sensitized eyes, but it immediately cuts the excruciating burn of _too much salt_.

“Thank you.” He says flatly, blinking multiple times as his poor eyes demand it.

“Izuna.” Tajima speaks in a warning tone.

Even with the rapid blinking, Tobirama notes the flinch at the warning.

“I- Uh. I’m sorry, Senju. Blinding you was not my intent. Uchiha don’t do that.”

Tobirama just blinks at him. Telling Izuna that his apology is one of the worst he’s ever heard and that among those worst is the time his uncle Takuma started a feud with a minor clan with his intensely backhanded apology is probably not politic.

Izuna makes a high-pitched teakettle noise and demands, “Why didn’t you dodge!?”

He gives him a deadpan look. “Maybe because I’ve been fucking your brother for the past three days and the chakra restriction is slowing my recovery rate?”

The look of absolute horror on Izuna’s face is just as amusing as Hashirama’s reactions to such blunt statements. Well worth the effort of pointing it out.

~

Rise Inuzuka uses a fingernail to crack the wax seal on the message from the Senju and flips it open carelessly to read. And promptly drops her mug, which shatters on the dining room floor. She looks down and steps around the pieces to slap the message down on the table in front of her brother Ryoga. “Read that. Tell me what you think?”

Ryoga raises a brow and finishes chewing a bite of food before he bothers picking it up and reading. His brows climb as he reads. “The Senju are requesting we act as a neutral party host to the signing of a peace treaty between them and the Uchiha? Whatever for? Sure, we’ve remained neutral by staying out of their squabbles altogether, but it’s hardly economically feasible for them to declare peace, is it?”

She flops down in the nearest chair and props her chin on her hands. “Hm. You’d think not, but if they work together, they’ll be downright terrifying. I doubt that’s why they’re making peace, though.”

“No?”

“I heard a rumor on my last mission, that I thought was just the imagination of civilians, but now I think it might actually be true. Rumor says that the Uchiha kidnapped the second Senju son. And anyone who’s ever interacted for more than five minutes with Senju and his heirs knows his second son is his favorite. I think he'd actually trade his other two sons for the second son, if given a choice between them. He might even be willing to agree to peace for his sake.”

“Hm. Strong words.”

Rise just taps her nose in reply.

“Ah. Fair enough. Can we trust them to just sign and leave without destroying our clan lands with some impromptu battle?”

She grimaces. “That…I don’t know. That’s why I need your opinion.”

“Hm… Send a message to the Uchiha to see if they agree with this plan? And if they do, make both parties promise on their honor to not fight within 10 miles of our clan territory even should the signing fail.” Ryoga sounds hesitant, but she knows her brother better than that.

“Overkill. I like it.” She agrees. Both clans are sticklers for honor, something that makes them respected beyond their might in battle. “Besides, if the Senju and Uchiha aren’t fighting, we don’t have to screen jobs as hard to stay out of their conflicts.”

Ryoga grimaces. “If they do agree, I hope they don’t send many from either side. I _still_ don’t know why they think we have any intention of giving up even one puppy to be _pets_.”

“As if we’d _like_ to be pets or _agree_ to it.” Taromaru adds scornfully, from his flopped position at Ryoga’s feet.

“Mmn. It is an annoying habit.” She says absently, getting to her feet to find paper and ink and that damned stone stamp she’s supposed to use for all official correspondence. One step, two, and then she yelps and flails, hopping on one foot and cursing as she starts bleeding all over.

“For kami’s sake, Rise, sit down!” Ryoga says in exasperation. “How many times have I told you that shards and feet _do not mix!?_ ”

“Like you’re any better.” She grouses, dropping her ass back onto the chair and twisting her leg up so she can pull the mug shard out of her foot. “You stepped in shards of a wine bottle last moon viewing. Akira had to carry you home.”

“At least _I_ had the excuse of being drunk, sister mine.” He retorts with dignity, retrieving the broom and sweeping shards into a neat pile.

She chooses to ignore his very valid point and decides, “It won’t need stitches.”

“You’re _still_ going to stay off of it for a week.”

Rise whines, not liking to be bossed by her younger brother, but knowing he’s right if she wants it to heal cleanly. “Fiiine! Then get me a bandage and fetch me the paperwork stuff so I don’t have to hop all over the house.”

He rolls his eyes. “I will. Idiot.”

“I don’t know why people think you’re the nice one.” She complains.

“Maybe because I don’t kick their asses all over the training fields and into the infirmary on a regular basis?” He offers, his soft-toned voice sounding distinctly unapologetic. Then again, he prefers using politics to mess with someone’s head over proving his physical superiority. People overestimate his empathy to their folly. And it’s not like she _expected_ sympathy for her own idiocy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ishi is an alpha. And an Uzumaki.
> 
> I headcanon that Tajima used to be a _lot_ like Izuna is now. _(Only worse.)_ Enough so that the elders just pat the younger generation pityingly if they complain about Madara, and tell them in all sincerity, _“It could be worse. **Izuna** could be heir.”_  
> Akane obaa-san’s complaint with Tajima is that he used to steal sugar from her when he ran out. He’d always replace it…within a week or two, but it didn’t make her any less pissed off about it. Izuna steals from her less often and replaces it much more promptly, but then again, he’ll just take whatever he randomly runs out of, which if possible irritates her even more than if he always took the same thing. Both Izuna and Tajima are cheerfully terrified of her wrath, even if it’s never stopped either of them. ( _Tajima only stopped when he became Clan head and was informed that he couldn’t keep setting a bad example or everyone would think they could steal what they liked. He may have pouted dramatically for a few months after that, until his wife unsympathetically informed him that Madara was going to grow up thinking pouting was how to smile if he didn’t knock it off._ )  
> She actually likes Madara, because he doesn’t steal from her ( _because his mother forbade him from doing so_ ), just asks politely and if told no, just puppy-eyes her until she gives in and gives him a treat. The amount of self-restraint he employs to do so actually impresses her, as does the fact that he almost always wants the finished product, not one of her carefully hoarded ingredients. Akane insists that wanting the finished product is the _normal and rightful_ way to do things, and taking ingredients is _unnatural and wrong_ and like hell she’s gonna forgive the two little thieves! She fools no one, though, and Madara just sad puppy-eyes her if she gets too vociferous about it.
> 
>  _Meanwhile…_  
>  Tajima chokes, Madara makes a massively embarrassed noise and hides his face in his hands, and Michiya stares at Tobirama in astonishment while slowly turning red. Izuna imitates a guppy for a while before he regains control of his vocal cords.
> 
> Rise _(_ _麗 (ri) meaning "beautiful, lovely" combined with_ _声(se) meaning "voice, speech"; pronounced: “Rei-goe” (No, it's not for her brother's name, if you run the kanji through GoogleTranslate, this is what you get!))_ Inuzuka- Beta. Clan head. Although a beta, she still rose to become Clan head as her father’s successor, by way of kicking every protester ass-over-teakettle until everyone acknowledged that she is their strongest warrior and thus a worthy leader despite her secondary gender status. Most likely if she _could_ express, it would be as an alpha; _however,_ she suffered a grievous injury from an enemy as a child and has too much permanent internal damage to her reproductive organs to ever express. Thus, currently, the Inuzuka are one of the very _few_ clans with a beta clan head.
> 
> Ryoga _(good fang (according to BehindtheName submitted names))_ Inuzuka- Rise’s younger brother. Omega. Has several children, who are Rise’s heirs. Serves as Rise’s chief advisor. While generally kind and soft spoken, with good insight and decent parenting skills, he can be a downright ass when it comes to his love interests. He’s managed to run off three separate alphas _(the fathers to his first four children)_ without bonding to any of them. His current alpha (Akira) insisted on _'at least’_ a secondary bond before getting into a relationship with him, which seems to have had a positive effect as they have been together for nearly a decade and still get along well. He is currently about 2 months pregnant and slightly grumpy about it.
> 
> Rise may not have _expected_ sympathy, but she certainly wants it. A vain hope, but at least he refrained from laughing at her. By tapping her nose earlier, she was saying _'my nose doesn't lie'._
> 
>  **Note:** If there are clans you'd like to see glimpses into, including clans barely mentioned in canon, let me know. The Senju and Uchiha aren't building a village, so I'm having to devise the impact their peace treaty makes in different ways.


End file.
